Johann
Johann|ヨーハン|Yōhan}} is the former Mystes and one of the creators of the Reiji Maigo. He is also referred to as "Eternal Lover" and, with Pheles, referred to as "Engaged Link". Appearance Johann has a mixture of green and brown-tinged hair with brown eyes. He always wears a long jacket over a white shirt, and two small, silver earrings on both of his ears. He has part of the left side of his hair braided. Personality Johann is good natured and cheerful. Background While he was an infant, Pheles murdered his father, Georgius, who tried to sacrifice Johann for a useless Power of Unrestraint to gain eternal youth. Pheles fled with Johan from his home and wandered the world together since. When Johann was just a child, they flew to a green field with a castle and a lake nearby. Johann passed out near the lake. Pheles then let Johann go flying with her where ever he wanted, but they never returned to the field. As she raised Johann, Pheles had expected his heart to become corrupted in the same manner as his father when she fulfilled his wishes and desires. It seemed by chance that when Johann reached a later age, he asked for one thing that caught Pheles offguard: herself, an indication that Johan had fallen in love with Pheles. At the end of a festival they had attended, Johann was sad. Pheles had told him that she will give him whatever he wanted, where he states that he wants her and to be with her forever. They kiss and float upwards. He says he wants to play a trick on time. Upon the beginnings of the Appointed Couple, the Reiji Maigo was created to ensure eternal life to Johann and for Pheles to cease consuming humans. After his rebirth as a Mystes, he trained himself and became a powerful master of Power of Unrestraint, enhanced with his ability to sense Power of Existence. In a short time, they were traveling through the world with Wilhelmina after a fateful meeting. Wilhelmina was chasing a certain Denizen (Senmurw) in the desert but eventually got caught in the trap set by Sabrac. She miraculously survived the incident and found herself being taken care by Pheles and Johann, the Engaged Link. Since then, the four (including Tiamat) formed a relationship and decided to travel together avoiding Sabrac (who was hired to find the Reiji Maigo) but eventually they were lured into his trap again. Sabrac destroyed the Outlaw post in Central Asia which was run by "Rider of Jewel Crest" Nam, who was previously acquainted with the Engage Link as the trap to end the game of hide and seek. Johann was fatally injured in the battle so Pheles decided to seal him inside the Reiji Maigo but before it could escape the battle, Sabrac cast a part of "Psalm of Grand Order" into it too. Reiji Maigo then transported itself into Yuji Sakai, who was up until now possessing it. Plot 'Seishuu Festival Arc' After Yuji faints and falls from the sky, Hecate blasts him with her Unrestricted Spell, Aster, turning him into Johann. He floats down to Pheles, and they embrace. The pair float upwards inside a twister, arguing over who missed the other more. Johann gets annoyed when Hecate and Fecor attack the twister to no avail. As they start to leave the Fuzetsu, Johann says sorry to Wilhelmina. Johann and Pheles kiss, as Johann starts giving Pheles his Power of Existence. After a bright light, Johann falls, turning back into Yuji.Shakugan no Shana Second Episode 15 'Christmas Eve Arc' Johann communicates to Kazumi through the Giralda, because the Kaikin had been freed when Hecate extracted the Reiji Maigo from Yuji, telling her to inform Wilhelmina and the others about what is happening.Shakugan no Shana Second Episode 23 'Creation of Xanadu Arc' Johann was awakened by Pheles in her twister after Kazumi summoned her to the battlefield. He appears in front of Yuji and places his palm against his, introducing himself to Yuji and the Snake of the Festival. He takes his palm away from Yuji's, extracting the Reiji Maigo from Yuji. The Treasure Tool is trapped in a ball in-between their hands, as Yuji is fighting against Johann. The Snake of the Festival asks Johann if he knows what Yuji is trying to accomplish, and he replies that he understands his passion and resolve, but can't agree with him, saying he doesn't like the outcome because it will make people sad. He comments that Shana will be sad, saying that Yuji has forgotten about her because of his plan, and that he should have told Shana about it. He also noted that Yuji belittles love. Johann says that Yuji had underestimated Shana's feelings for him. He pointed out that Yuji thinks that Yuji himself is the only one who could sacrifice the world for love when in fact; he himself had done the same thing. He calls Pheles and they embrace. They activate an Unrestricted Spell that smashes into the river, allowing the Hyakki Yakou's van to drive up it. When it enters the twister, Johann, as well as Pheles and an unconscious Kazumi, enter. The van leaves on the spell, disappearing.Shakugan no Shana Final Episode 19 The van, with Khamsin as a bodyguard, drives along the road, attacked by countless Crimson Denizens. Pheles and Johann however, are not in the van; in their place is a bulb-like blue-green container.Shakugan no Shana Final Episode 20 In Kazumi's dream, Johann is sitting on a stone fence with Pheles sleeping on his shoulder. He thanks Kazumi for making Pheles grant his wish. He reveals that Pheles felt bad for not letting Wilhelmina come with her, and that he has a message for Kazumi. Because he doesn't have the Reiji Maigo anymore, he is just a Torch, and wants to pass on his hope, hinting that this was his plan. Johann says that they had taken advantage of the God of Creation's ambition and guided events to turn up as they have. He reveals that they are at a place that he went to with Pheles when he was young. Pheles wakes up. They approach Kazumi, but disappear as Kazumi wakes up from the dream.Shakugan no Shana Final Episode 21 Later, it is revealed that Johann and Pheles used their Power of Existence to bore Justus, the Heir to Both Worlds, and that Johann's message to Kazumi was for Wilhelmina to take care of Justus. It is approved by Shaher, the God of Guidance because of the overflowing power when the Crimson Denizen left the Human World for Xanadu.Shakugan no Shana Final Episode 23 Relationships Pheles Johann and Pheles are lovers. Powers and Abilities After his rebirth as a Mystes (because he has a Treasure Tool), he trained himself and became a powerful master of Power of Unrestraint enhanced with his ability to sense Power of Existence. He created an Unrestricted Spell insignia to be used to counter Sabrac's Stigma, but never got a chance to use it.Shakugan no Shana Second Episode 21 'Other Abilities' *Johann is shown to be able to float or at least slow the rate of his descent while in the air.Shakugan no Shana Second Episode 15 Quotes *(To Pheles): "Come here, Pheles! Sorry I made you wait so long." *(To Yuji and the Snake of the Festival): "Yo. Nice to meet you, I guess. Sakai Yuji-kun and Sairei no Hebi-san. I'll be taking our Treasure Tool back. Reiji Maigo." *(To Yuji): "Oh, I get it. You aren't taking love seriously, are you?" *(To Yuji about love): "Love lets you do anything, hurdle over any obstacles and common sense. It's supposed to be an amazing thing." *(To Kazumi and Pheles): "No matter what happens... no matter what happens to me... as long as I'm with Pheles..." Trivia *The names of Pheles and Johann may be references to the Faust legend. Johann could be derived from Johann Faust or Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Torch Category:Mystes